A Fine Line
by That70sshowlova
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate. When Edward finally finds his love, Rose if officially the third wheel. She harbors anger towards Bella for doing this to her. Meeting Bella in person, Rose realizes how fine that line really is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at Bella and Rosalie. I love them together, and figured they need some more lovin' of their own. I hope you like it, and if you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would mean the world. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Rosalie had hidden this decision for weeks. She would think of herself in her head to keep Edward out. Alice became frustrated, all of the undecided courses blurred and smudged. All of her family members were out, which gave her and Emmett time alone.

He beamed at her when she sat down. He wrapped an arm around her, but she shrugged it off uncomfortably. Hurt flashed in his eyes but he let it go. Rosalie always had her mood swings. He wondered what he did now.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She wanted to cry. She had been trying to convince herself it wasn't true, so she wouldn't hurt Emmett. "This isn't working out anymore, Em."

His eyebrows creased in confusion. "What isn't?"

"Us." she whispered painfully.

He blinked in surprise, not wanting to believe it. "What are you talking about?"

She was crying, the tears staining her cheeks. "I don't love you, Emmett."

"B-But, Rosalie..."

"I was never in love with you. I was in love with the idea of you. When I saw you, my mind flashed to Vera's baby. You looked just like him. I wanted him, _so_ bad. Royce took that chance away from me, and when I found you, I knew I couldn't let you die. B-Because you looked like what I always wanted."

He wanted to scream, to cry, he wanted to be angry at Rosalie, for leading him on all of these years. But he knew it was true. There was never romantic love between the two. Emmett felt more sibling love than anything. So instead, he just nodded. Because it was true. As she cried, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, like he would his youngest sister in his human life when one of the older kids would call her names and pull her pigtails.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

He didn't say anything but kept rocking her back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens didn't know of Emmett and Rosalie's breaking up. They were just relieved that the two had stopped having sex, _everywhere_. They didn't ask questions about why Rosalie and Emmett weren't sitting together, or the fact that they hardly kissed anymore, which they _always_ used to do. But that was twenty years ago, they figured Rosalie and Emmett had matured. Finally gotten out of the honeymoon stage. They didn't complain, and neither did Emmett or Rosalie when they didn't ask questions.

Rosalie filed her nails casually as Edward smiled. Yes, s_miled. _For once he looked genuinely happy. He played Esme's song on the piano. He loved the piano, but Rosalie knew it wasn't that, that had the vampire excited. It was the owner of the lemonade cap that laid on top of the piano. The _human_. Rosalie didn't understand what was so special about her. There were far more beautiful people out there than Isabella Swan.

But then again, in the safety of her own mind while she admired her soft hair, she couldn't deny there _was_ something special about the girl. Maybe it was the way she replied with responses no one expected. Perhaps the way her blood was more potent than any human Rosalie have ever come across. Maybe it was the fact that she _was_ beautiful, in a quirky way. Her hair was long, a chestnut color as it feel to her back in a sleek wave of silk. She had widows peak and a heart shaped face. Her lips were a little too full to her narrow jaw, but it didn't do anything to decrease her beauty. Her eyes were wide and expressive. Despite the fact Edward couldn't read her thoughts, he could get a vague reading by looking into her eyes.

But most of all, it was the reason she couldn't escape Rosalie's mind. Edward was smiling because of her, Emmett was laughing, Alice was, well, being Alice. Carlisle and Esme couldn't stop asking questions about her. Everyone was all so happy, all except Rosalie. But Rosalie was rarely ever happy. She was a succubus in the far too beautiful body. The shocked, lustful glances were getting old. As to be expected over seventy years.

She felt hollow and unwanted. She truly felt alone. Sure, Emmett was mateless too, now. But she knew that he would feign hunting trips and pick up human women at a club. He wasn't entirely lonely. Now that Edward found someone too, it was hopeless. Who did she have?

She hummed Britney Spears songs out loud and in her head. Edward looked back at her, scowling.

She smirked. "Oh, was I ruining your music?"

Esme sent a scolding look towards her. "Rosalie, stop disrupting Edward."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. If this were a Hallmark movie, she would be the misunderstood child, the one everyone ignored. She would run away from home, something more tragic happening, and then her parents would find her and learn to understand her in the course of five minutes. However, it wasn't a Hallmark movie. Rosalie thanked God for that.

She didn't announce her leaving as she stood up and made her path to the front door. No one made a sound which Rosalie didn't mind. She started to run deeper into the forest. She loved her family, she did, but they were unrealistic. They ignored every little problem and only noticed the big ones until they were eye level deep into it. For example, how is Edward going to tell the human about being a vampire? If she truly is his mate, will he turn her? Or, what happens if the Volturi find out? Which they will. They check up from time to time. Rosalie found it amusing that they were afraid of them. It's a proven fact that vampires who drink human blood are stronger. They're afraid just because of a mind reader and a fortune teller? Please. Rosalie knew they would all be dead in a second flat from the witch twins, Alec and Jane.

Rosalie didn't take her time snapping the neck of the poor deer. She attached to his neck, her teeth sinking into it's skin and fur effortlessly. Rosalie hummed in satisfaction when the ruby red liquid warmed her mouth and rushed into her veins. The venom would dry the blood up soon enough and Rosalie would have no choice but to hunt again.

As she buried the carcase she wondered why Carlisle didn't just steal blood from the hospital. It would be so much easier. They would be stronger, too. They would still have the strength of fighting off the urge to kill humans, they had been building it up for years now. Besides, she would think that their hunger fully quenched, they wouldn't feel the need to attack any humans. Rosalie wasn't sure on any of this, though. She had never gone rogue and drank a human's blood.

She ran her fingers through her tangled blonde hair and made her way back to the house. It was already dark out as Rosalie opened the front door and walked into the living room. She sat next to Emmett and watched in boredom as he played a video game.

"Where's Edward?" she asked casually.

Emmett didn't look away from the screen as he replied, "Bella's."

Rosalie looked at her watch with a raised eyebrow. "She would be asleep by now."

"He watches her sleep."

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up before she laughed to herself. That was bordering on obsession. She sincerely hoped Bella woke up and called the cops on his stalker ass.

Emmett nodded, already knowing what she was thinking. "I know. Creepy."

"I bet I can beat you." Rosalie said as she finally caught on to the concept of the game.

He snorted. "You wish." he handed her the controller as he told her the time in which he beat the level. "Bring it on."

She smirked as the figure ran through the game. She killed the 'bad guys' swiftly and mercilessly. She beat the level ten seconds before him.

He cursed loudly and threw the controller at the wall.

"What was that?" Esme demanded. "Emmett I swear to God if you–"

Emmett winced. "Cover for me?" He didn't wait for an answer and bolted out the door.

Esme walked in and glared at the hole in the wall. She looked at Rosalie. "Who did that?"

"A ghost." Rosalie answered as she slipped out of the room, leaving Esme cursing like a sailor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, so much for all of the alerts. :) It would mean the world to me if you took the time to review.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie glared at Edward, never one to hide her fury. "You're <em>following<em> her, Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes and Esme set a hand on his shoulder, sending a look Rosalie's way. Rosalie was used to them by now. She wouldn't hide her opinion. He was invading her privacy, following her around like that. But let's not get into the way he watched her sleep.

"Maybe you _should_ keep your opinions to yourself." he retorted, crossing his arms.

Emmett snorted. "Come on, bro, you and I both know it. You're being a little stalkerish."

Esme glared at both of them. "Stop, you two. He cares for her, is all. It's not uncommon for a mate to be worried."

Rosalie threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Please! He met her practically a month ago! That's not love, it's obsession. Infatuation by the way he can't read her mind. You all know it."

"Rosalie, please." Carlisle spoke up. "What do you have against Edward being with the girl? He's in love, finally."

_Because I can't be alone. I'll be the third wheel_. She didn't answer, but instead stormed away. As she made her way to her car and shot out of the driveway and down the street, she fumed. The human messed up everything. She made them fight every two seconds. If she hadn't came to Forks, Rosalie would be sitting at home, cracking jokes with Emmett and narrowly avoiding Alice's insistence of having a life sized Barbie doll.

Rosalie's perfectly plucked eyebrow arched as her car slowed to a crawl. Speak of the Devil. She was tempted to just leave Bella stranded on the side of the rode, but knew she couldn't when she caught sight of her pathetic excuse of a car and the way Bella held up her cell phone to the sky to get better reception. Surrounded by trees, it wasn't going to happen.

Rosalie stopped beside Bella. She sighed in relief, but when Rosalie rolled down her window, she tensed up. It was obvious Rosalie didn't like her. It was just a hunch, but it could be from the way she glared at Bella as if she was a demon sent from the fiery pits of Hell. Which in Rosalie's eyes, she probably was.

"Need help there?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shook her head nervously. "No, it's okay. I just got a flat. I'm only a couple of miles down from my house, I can walk."

Rosalie's eyes flickered to her wind shield where a drop of rain splattered on the glass. By the looks of how Bella tripped over her two left feet, she would end up killing herself by walking home in the rain. She noticed the white plastic on the passenger seat of Bella's car.

"Grab you're grocery bags, and get in Bella."

"No, really, it's f–"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, exasperated. She opened her car door and Bella shrunk against the car in fear. The one time she offers to help a human and they don't want it. She walked over to the opposite side of Bella's car and grabbed the bags. She tossed them in her own backseat and stood in front of Bella.

"I'm not afraid to use force."

Bella sighed and walked to the other door. Rosalie drove slowly down the street – sixty miles per hour. It was, of course, for Bella's sake. Not that she cared, it was so Edward didn't kill her for killing Bella.

"Thank you." Bella mumbled gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Rosalie said seriously. She reached her hand towards the heater. Humans liked heat, right? Probably. The car pulled into Chief Swan's driveway. Bella kept thanking her every two seconds, Rosalie was tempted to slap her.

As they grabbed the groceries, their hands brushed. Bella shivered, blushing as she pulled her hand back. She mumbled sorry and let Rosalie take the bag. But Rosalie was frozen, staring at Bella. It was hardly there, or maybe Rosalie was just trying to convince herself of that. A light tingle. The warmth of her skin felt amazing, so different. The electricity passing through their hands, Rosalie never felt with Emmett. Was that what it felt like to be mates? An undeniable connection, souls finally together at last. No, that was ridiculous. She wasn't gay, nor would she ever be. She dropped the silly motion and picked up the last bag.

"You alright, there?" Bella asked tentatively.

Rosalie waved it off and urged Bella forward. Bella got the spare key from under the welcome mat and and unlocked the door. They set the groceries on the floor of the kitchen and the two stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you want help putting those away?" Rosalie asked. She was shocked that she had offered, why _did_ she offer? She didn't dwell on it but instead put the respective items in the places Bella instructed.

"Thanks, Rosalie." Bella mumbled shyly. "I really appreciate it."

"If you keep thanking me I'm going to slap you."

"I'm so–"

"Finish that, and I'll slap you."

Bella stiffed a giggle by pressing her lips together.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the humans antics. Were _all_ humans like this? "I'll get your truck a new tire and it'll be in the driveway for school tomorrow."

"You don't have to, you know. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh shut up." Rosalie snapped. Bella shrunk back and Rosalie sighed. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm...sorry." Although annoyed, she had to admire the human's insistence of worrying over everything. Not every human genuinely felt concerned and cared. She had a feeling if Rosalie _did_ have something to do, Bella would attempt at changing the tire herself so she didn't have to bother her.

"It's alright." Bella brushed it off, smiling. "Tha–" Rosalie sent her a look. "Bye, Rosalie."

Rosalie smirked and saluted her as she left. Once she changed the tire and drove the truck back to Bella's she drove back to her own house, her mind unintentionally going back to that stupid little shock when their hands touched. It didn't mean anything. Of course...**.**Right? She shook her head as if to get her thoughts in order and nodded once. Right.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked as soon as Rosalie pulled into the long stretch of the driveway.

Rosalie shrugged and walked through the doorway. Her keys swung on her pale slender finger. She threw it through the air and caught them. She safely put it in her pocket and cocked her head at the shorter girl. "I don't know."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You obviously know where you went."

"To the bar. I drank a couple dozen beers, the alcohol has no effect on me. Then I decided to get a human drunk instead. Killed him from alcohol poisoning."

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" Alice asked at Rosalie's retreating back.

Rosalie called back with, "Do you always have to put your nose in other people's business?"

Alice huffed as she ran off to find Jasper. Rosalie smirked and walked into her bedroom. Emmett stood there, pouting at his torn clothes.

"Alice is going to _kill_ me." he told her.

Rosalie laughed. "You're on your own, there."

"C'mon, Rosie." he begged. "_Please_. She just got this for me for Christmas. It's expensive or something."

"You know," Rosalie stage-whispered. "She can hear you right now."

His eyes flashed wide and muttered, "Shit!" He looked for an escape route. He kicked the glass of the window. It cracked and broke into little shards. He jumped out of the window and landed safely on the grass.

Rosalie smirked. "Esme is going to kill you, too."

"Dammit!" came the distant reply.

Rosalie's smirk grew wider when she heard both Esme and Alice's screams.

She walked over to her vanity mirror. She sat down and picked up the brush and ran it through her long hair. She stared at her reflection with disgust. This beauty she was wrapped in, it was the body of a succubus. She wished she were hideous. Nobody would notice her and she could live her immortal life in piece. She used to love being this beautiful. She would laugh at how their jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide.

Rosalie's long blonde hair curled to a little above her waist. Golden eyes – golden from the animal blood – with long lashes. Her lips were full and a light pink, naturally of course. Her nose was perfectly angular, her eyes were symmetrical with her lips and her ears had no imperfections. Her skin was deathly pale, which made sense, because she was dead. Nobody could have her.

Nobody was all too realistic now. She would be alone forever. She wouldn't have enough courage to change a human, let alone her mate, who she would be putting through pain. The Cullen clan was practically a laughing stock in the vampire world. _Animals_? They fed on rabbits and deer. They were so scary and tough. So it was doubtful she would find a mate in a human drinker.

Her fist brought up on it's own accord and punched the mirror. The glass didn't penetrate her skin like she wished it would.

If life was fair, and every one had happy endings, she would be six feet under right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's wide, childlike amber eyes nearly brushed Rosalie's cheek as she stared at her. In fact, her eyelashes did as she blinked out of reflex. Rosalie didn't seem to notice her younger adoptive sister as she flipped through the TV channels. Her eyes rested on the program long enough to know it was stupid and flipped to the next.

Rosalie hummed to herself, clearly stating that she was ignoring Alice. She looked away from the flat screen every once in a while to check her nails, just to annoy the short girl who panicked as if Rosalie chipped her polish.

Alice's goal in her immortal life was to bring out the beauty in every soul, which of course meant that everyone had to look perfect. Most people thought you couldn't get much more perfect that Rosalie Hale. Even if Rosalie wore dishrags instead of her designer jeans she would look beautiful, but Alice wouldn't have that. No, no, no! Rosalie's hair had to curl at the ends as if it were effortless, her nails had to have the right shade to match her outfit. Her makeup had to accent her vampire features and her clothes, _of course_ had to be expensive and cute.

She was bored of being perfect, she wished she could be human. Rosalie gave up a long time ago on looking good. She didn't care if a hair was out of place or her shoes were _so last year_. Nor did she care that she had blood under her already blood red painted nails.

Most importantly though, Rosalie didn't give a rat's ass about shopping.

"Please?" Alice repeated the question for the umpteenth time as she batted her long lashes. Her lips drooped in a pout and she curled her short hair around her finger. It was how she got her way. She looked cute and innocent, most of all, hypnotizing.

"No."

Alice leaned back and stomped her foot like a petulant child. Rosalie rolled her eyes when her younger sister stuck her tongue out. Alice folded her arms and looked away, ignoring the blonde.

Being a vampire, you could stare at the same spot for over a decade without moving an inch, that is, if you had patience. Which over the years, Alice wore out of. So giving Rosalie the silent treatment didn't last very long, only for an hour or two, before Alice let out a long whine.

"Why _nooot_?"

Rosalie heaved a sigh as her head swooped over to look at the dark haired girl. "I have enough clothes."

"Nu-uh!" Alice protested. "You can _never_ have enough clothes, Rosalie. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"You just want to max out another one of Carlisle's credit cards to get back at him for agreeing with Emmett to make you go to Shoppers Anonymous." Rosalie snorted. She leaned forward as she twisted her hair into a bun and took on the persona of a therapist. "Tell me Alice, what void are you trying to fill with clothes?"

Alice folded her arms as she looked at the 'therapist'. "Maybe it's be–"

"Mhm, mhm," Rosalie nodded mockingly thoughtful. "And how does that make you feel?"

She opened her mouth to respond but a burst of laughter erupted from her lips. Her laughed died down to a giggle and the two sat in silence. They watched I Dream of Jeannie in black and white. Jeannie paraded around the house, misinterpreting her master as she cast him ridiculous spells that got him in all sorts of almost-trouble.

Alice's eyes flickered over to Rosalie once more as the credits rolled. "It's just shopping."

Rosalie let out an exaggerated sigh. "_Just_ shopping with _you_ is worse than demonic torture."

Alice let out a squeak of insulted protest. "You _always_ look good in the clothes that I buy you."

"Only for you to throw them in a trash bag the next day and set them out on the curb."

"Well you can't wear the same thing twice–"

"It'll ruin my reputation." Rosalie finished mockingly. "Yes, yes, yes, I've heard it all before. If you love shopping so bad, why don't you go fetch a job in Seattle?"

Alice froze, processing the suggestion. She filed it away and continued with her pleading. "Please, it'll be the last time I ever ask you to go shopping with me." _...Not_. She finished silently in her head.

Rosalie pursed her lips, ready to argue again when Emmett came barreling in.

"Vampire bears. You and me. Let's go."

Rosalie shot a look towards Alice, weighing the options. She let out a sigh and said, "I'll go get the keys."

Alice squealed in delight as Rosalie ran towards the car. Emmett frowned and Alice cast him a sympathetic look. "It's alright Emmett. The bear would have tore your ear off worse than Mike Tyson did to Holyfield."

Alice pranced out of the house and glided gracefully into the car. Rosalie tore out of the driveway and shot down the street towards the direction of Port Angeles. The radio was obnoxiously loud, just the way Alice liked it. She sang along to Britney Spears, her voice sounding more like an angel's.

Alice switched the channel and country blared through the speakers. She, once again, knew all of the words and crooned like a siren. Rosalie chuckled at the gaping humans at the red light. They were in a trance from the vampire's voice.

They arrived at the mall a few moments later. Rosalie shut off the car, ceasing the music while Alice pouted. But the frown didn't last long as she danced through the store, pulling a reluctant sister along with her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice shoved a bunch of items in her arms. All a variety; lace, silk, dresses, jeans, blouses, t-shirts. Rosalie put them all back on the rack and folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"No."

"Yes!"

She picked up a snow-white summer dress and handed it to Rosalie. She shuffled her along to the changing rooms and went to go choose different clothes to play dress up with.

Alice hummed quietly to herself and nearly ran over a short girl with wild curly hair. The girl put a hand to her chest in shock, to slow down her heart beat before letting out a quiet squeal.

"Alice?" Jessica Stanley questioned. "Alice _Cullen_?"

Alice smiled kindly. "Hi, Jessica."

"You shop here?" _Like regular people_, Alice heard the unsaid half of the sentence.

She nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I was just getting something–"

"Do you want help?"

"It's all right. I was just about to leave anyway."

Jessica frowned. "Oh, okay. It was nice seeing you!" She walked off, searching for somebody else to immediately dish to.

Rosalie tugged at the dress and smiled to herself as she looked in the mirrors lining the walls outside the changing room.

"You look pretty." A meek voice spoke up.

Rosalie turned around to find Bella Swan tucked away in a corner. "Bella," she acknowledged her.

"Uh, hi."

She watched the way Bella's eyes kept flickering back and forth. "Are you hiding from somebody?"

Bella groaned and nodded. "Jessica Stanley."

Rosalie smirked. "I would hide too." She walked back into the changing room and changed slower than usual, making sure to fumble so Bella could hear her. Once she came out she saw Bella peeking behind the corner.

"What's up with you?"

Bella gasped and nearly jumped a foot in the air. "I didn't hear you come out."

"I'm quiet."

"I can see that."

"Jessica, she's uh, trying to make me by lingerie." she blushed. "So I ducked in the first store I could find and have been hiding ever since."

Rosalie didn't bother asking why Jessica was doing that. She had noticed that the girl was always a little in your face about things. She wanted to know everything about everyone. It wouldn't be surprising if she had told everyone that Bella bought lingerie.

The town of Forks was rather boring, so the best people could do is gossip. Once people found out Bella bought lingerie, they would ask her why. Bella would stumble and blush and trip over her two left feet. She would get a concussion and her mom would take her back to Florida or Arizona or wherever the hell the little human was from. And from there it would start that she was pregnant by some big hulking drug dealer and _that_ was who the lingerie was for.

Forks was a sad, gossipy town.

Rosalie nodded, in response to Bella. She picked up her dress, tossed a halfhearted bye and turned to leave.

"You should buy that. You looked really beautiful in it." Her voice got smaller and smaller as she became more embarrassed and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

Rosalie smirked to herself and found Alice picking out clothes through a clothing rack.

"I knew you'd love it." Alice grinned at her. She held up a tight black dress.

"No."

She tapped her temple with her pointer finger. "I know this stuff. You'll end up trying it on whether you like it or not!"

"We'll see." Rosalie said and walked off to the cashier. She payed for her dress and left with a smirk on her pale face as Alice followed her, fuming.

Alice pouted and didn't talk to her half of the ride home. Rosalie snorted at her sister's attitude.

"How did you do it?" Alice asked. "I _saw_ you trying the dress on."

"It's called not and walking away. You know the future can change."

Alice sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Rosalie pulled into their long driveway and sent a look towards her sister. "What's up with you?"

"I...I've been having problems with my visions. I can hardly see you and Edward. It's really fuzzy, like looking through murky water."

Rosalie frowned. "I'm sorry, Allie."

Alice beamed at the nickname. Rosalie hardly ever used it. Only when she was in a good mood, or sympathetic. She had a feeling it wasn't the former, but was happy nonetheless. She hugged her elder sister swiftly and bounced out of the car.

"Emmett! You idiot! I told you not to make the stupid bear vampires!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I (currently) have twenty-two alerts to this story. Thank you, guys! For reading. It would make my day if you all reviewed. :) Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I can improve on. Anything. I'm an author (ha) to-be. (ha, ha. _Okaaaaay._)**

* * *

><p>Rosalie wrapped her coat around her, pretending to shiver in the bitter night wind. She ducked into her car and stuck the key into the ignition. Once putting it into drive, she shot out of the parking lot. She slowed down when she saw the police car and she almost froze when she noticed the ambulance and who was being loaded into the back, on the stretcher.<p>

In fact, her car did slow down into a crawl before stopping completely. She should just leave, she should. But once noticing Bella's tattered clothing and how her head lolled to the side, she turned off the car. The police and paramedics gaped at her. A human stood in the background, he held a cell phone in his clutch and only glanced at Rosalie once but then flickered his eyes to Bella. He must have been the one who called.

She flashed a smile towards the paramedics and calmly said, "I'm her sister."

"Would you like to ride with her, miss?" one of them managed to choke out.

"If you don't mind, I'll follow you with my car." she glided over to her 'sister' and cast a look towards the men. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." One stuttered.

She smiled. "Good." She turned around and walked back to her car. They hurried to shut the door and all but ran to drive the woman to the hospital. The man who called finally managed back to his car and drove the opposite direction of the hospital.

Rosalie tailed the ambulance and walked into the hospital. She calmly sat in the waiting room, where they told her to. A doctor walked out and up to Rosalie.

"Are you Isabella Swan's sister?" he questioned.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"The man who called in said that he managed to scare away her attackers. He's at the police station, describing what the men looked like. Your sister was almost raped."

Her eyes widened in shock and he gave an apologetic nod.

"She has a mild concussion, but she appears to be alright. She had fainted from shock, but she's coming around. She's ready for visitors."

She didn't bother for a room number, but followed her scent. She stood in the doorway, not making a move to go further until she noticed her.

"Rosalie." she acknowledged quietly.

That was enough leverage for her and she walked to Bella's side. "How are you?"

She shrugged, but managed to smile. "I'm fine. Nothing too serious."

"You were almost raped." Rosalie couldn't help but snap.

"But I wasn't." Bella said. "You have to be thankful for the little things."

"Are you in shock?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. Hey, can you drive me home?"

Rosalie sighed, but nodded. It was obvious she wasn't going to win. She walked out of the room and to the front desk to check Bella out. Having a mild argument and winning, she then waited for Bella to get dressed out of the hospital gown and ushered her to the car.

The two sat silently in the car. Once again, she drove slowly, but this time for Bella's benefit. She kept glancing at the dark haired girl, but she seemed perfectly fine. She thought of how to draw up a conversation. It took Rosalie years to finally get over her own raping, and then she became angry. Would Bella, too?

"I wasn't raped." Bella stated. "You can calm down. I'm fine. They pushed me up against the wall and tried to. I managed to kick them, but it only made them more angry. That's when I heard the footsteps and called for help."

Rosalie didn't say anything.

Bella looked at the blonde through the reflection in the window. "Don't tell Edward, okay?"

She nodded and the two didn't say anything the entire ride to Bella's home. They sat in her driveway quietly. Rosalie pulled a sticky note out from her handbag and scribbled her cell phone number quickly and handed it to Bella.

"If you want to talk."

Rosalie wasn't used to being so nice, to anybody really. She felt sympathetic for Bella, although she didn't want to. She still disliked the human. The way she covered her face with her hair to avoid confrontation. The way she tripped over her own two left feet. The way her blood was like a siren. She was the definition of Damsel in Distress.

Bella nodded and gave Rosalie a tiny smile. This was all awkward for her, honesty. It wasn't a secret that the blonde hated her. She was thankful for Rosalie picking her up, though. She wouldn't want her father and mother to worry too much about her.

She gave Rosalie a swift hug and before she knew what she was doing, a featherlight kiss on the cheek. Rosalie stared at her in shock and Bella flushed at the embarrassment. She mumbled a thank you and all but ran inside her house.

She still felt the heat of her flesh on her cheek. To be perfectly honest, she loved it. But it wasn't like she would admit that to anybody. She was too proud, she could barely admit it to herself. Still completely surprised at how bold little, ickle Isabella Swan was, she pulled out of the driveway and shot down the dark street.

Bella wanted to curse herself out. What was she _thinking_? Sure, it was just a kiss on the cheek, all friends do that. But this was Rosalie Hale, they were talking about. She was a grudge holder and wasn't afraid to play dirty. She had a feeling that innocent kiss would come back and bite her in the ass.

Bella rubbed her eyes wearily. The events of the night all hit her at once. She trembled in fear, but she felt irrational for doing it. It's not like she had been raped. Just almost. She walked into her living room and greeted her dad with a wide smile.

"Hey, Dad."

Charlie smiled back at her. "Hi, Bells. How was shopping? Get any good books?"

Bella waved her hand. "No, but I'm thinking about going again. What about you? How was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing too exciting down at the station."

Bella grimaced. "You didn't make dinner for yourself, did you? Remember, you got food poisoning last time."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we ordered out."

Bella chuckled. "Good. I'm going to go to bed."

He stood up and gave her a quick hug. "Night, kid."

She climbed up her stairs and flipped on the light in her bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and started to strip down when there was a tap on the window. She hurried to pull her sweatshirt over her head and hesitantly walked over to the window. She picked up her deadliest weapon, i.e. a hardcover book. She held the murder mystery novel up high and went to open the window, but hesitated. She stepped back, maybe she should just get her Dad.

She let out a yelp when the window opened and Edward crawled through. He smiled sweetly at her.

"I hope you don't mind if I come in..."

Bella shook her head. She was just happy he wasn't a serial killer. She was probably reading too many murder novels. What _smart_ killer knocked on the window?

"'Evening." Edward said. He sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you?"

Bella sighed and raised her eyebrow. "Why are you here, Edward?"

"I missed you." he stated.

She smiled and flushed. "I missed you too."

A wide grin stretched across his face and Bella couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked. Yes, _beautiful_. She found it weird that she thought he was beautiful, but that probably came with the package deal of being an undead creature of the night.

She sat on her bed, awkwardly playing with the lose strings on her ratty sweatpants.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, Emmett wanted me to hunt with him."

Bella visibly shuddered at the thought of the blood but managed a smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"We're you going to go to bed?"

"Actually yeah. But if you wanted to ta—"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. You go to bed."

She crawled under her covers and called his name when he started to leave. "E-Edward?"

He smiled. "Yes, Love?"

"Can yo–you," she blushed, "stay...with me? And s-sing the lullaby. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I just really love when you sing the lullaby it helps me sleep—"

He smiled and was by her side to gently put his finger to her lips, shushing her. "I would _love_ to stay."

Bella let out a breath of relief and automatically snuggled into his side when he laid beside her above the covers. She set a pillow to his chest, his skin uncomfortably cold and hard. He frowned at the motion, but ran his fingers through her long hair and hummed under his breath.

The thoughts of the rapists flew out of her mind, now that she not only had her father here, but an indestructible vampire, also. The lingering memories of Rosalie's cool skin on her lips stayed in her mind as she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I just want to express my gratitude. I was super nervous about this story and didn't think anyone would like it. I am so thankful to the ones who review and give me encouragement to continue. And to the ones who favorite and alert. Let's not forget all who read it. Thank you all, so much. **

**If you guys would be so kind as to review and tell me what I could improve on and what you liked. What you would like to see more of, and so on, it would mean the world. Thank you, guys, again!**

* * *

><p>Bella busied herself around her house. She scrubbed dishes until her fingers hurt and dusted until the white finger glove test wouldn't be possible. Edward was off hunting with his brothers, not that Bella minded. What she minded was that she kept the sticky note with a certain blonde's number, in her pocket. Every couple of minutes her fingers danced on her left thigh, but didn't dip into her pocket.<p>

She dried off the last dish and checked again that tonight's dinner was in the fridge. And so was tomorrows. Bella went up stairs to get the laundry when she passed the phone. Involuntarily her hand reached out and snatched it. Her left hand pulled the note out of her pocket and before she knew what she was doing, the numbers were punched in and the phone was dialing.

"Hello?" A bell-like voice trickled through the speaker.

Bella stared wide eyed at the telephone before she cleared her throat and spoke a feeble, "Hi..."

She could practically hear the eye roll.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I...er...do you, um, maybe w-want to come over...?..."

There was silence. Shocked, heavy silence.

"It's just that I'—"

"Shut up." Rosalie snapped. "I'll be right over."

Bella blinked in surprise and pressed the 'END' button when the dial tone blared in her ear. She put the phone back on the charger and ran upstairs to get changed into something less dusty. Once in fresh jeans and a t-shirt, she dumped the dry clothes into the laundry basket and lugged it into her father's room. He preferred to fold his own clothes, and she wasn't about to object. She hated doing laundry. She hated cleaning in general, actually, but it distracted her from thinking of Rosalie. Obviously, not well enough.

She opened the door as soon as she heard the first knock and smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Hey, Rose...alie."

Rosalie chuckled and waited for Bella to invite her in before she walked through the threshold. "Did you want to talk about last week?"

Bella blushed, her mind going back to the stupid _innocent_ (Right?...Right.) kiss. Rosalie wasn't angry about that, was she? She wasn't referring to that, _was she_? Wait, no, the _other_ incident.

"No. I was just...bored."

"Bored, hmm?" Rosalie repeated. She crossed her arms, ready to start on a long speech about how why should she cure the stupid human's boredom? Instead, she closed her mouth for a moment before grabbing her keys and motioning the girl to follow her.

Bella stood in her place, reluctant. "Why should I...?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I don't bite..._humans_. Now stop being idiotic_._"

Bella sighed and still hesitated. Rosalie grabbed the human's hand and pulled her along. She placed her in front of the passenger door and got into the car. She waited impatiently for Bella to get in.

Rosalie sighed and rolled down the car window. "You don't _have_ to come, but if you want to cure your boredom, I suggest you do."

Bella bit her lip and climbed into the car.

Rosalie smirked and pulled out of the driveway. The two sat in silence and Bella gasped when Rosalie crossed the border to La Push.

"I thought you had a treaty...?"

Rosalie scoffed. "You think I give a shit? There's only one overgrown dog right now, and the puppy isn't going to stop me. Carlisle was stupid to begin with in even signing the treaty. He should have just killed the dogs. I wanted to, but Carlisle doesn't like violence. It was three against three, and all we have to do is bite them and they're done for."

Bella didn't argue against her logic, because most likely, the blonde would win.

It was warm out, warm enough where Bella rolled up her jeans. The windows were down and the hot breeze blew in, making Bella smile.

"If you hate the cold so much, why did you move here?" Rosalie questioned.

"My mom got remarried. To be perfectly honest, it was hard to sleep when all you could hear was groaning from the other room. I didn't want to ask her to stop...ringing in the new marriage, so I decided to just move in with my dad."

"Chief Swan didn't mind?"

"Not at all. He was lonely, not that he would admit it. But you could tell by the fact that he had pictures all over the place. Mostly of me and my mom. He kept the same paint job that my mom painted. I convinced him to paint it differently and put some of her pictures away. He seems to be happier now."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile. She didn't comment and pulled into the beach's parking lot and got out of the car to grab a blanket that she had stored in the trunk. Bella got out to help her, but the vampire had already got everything and was laying it out on the warm sand.

It was a vacant beach, a different one that Bella went to with Mike and her other friends. Bella couldn't help but stare curiously at the way Rosalie _didn't_ burn in the sunlight.

Bella sat down on the towel and watched as Rosalie stripped off her jacket and her shirt. She blushed but didn't look away as Rosalie was left in nothing but her bra and shorts.

"Does the sunlight hurt?" Bella blurted.

Rosalie glanced at the sky. "It does. But I've learned to ignore it."

"What about garlic and holy water?"

"A bunch of crap, that's what that is. I happen to love the smell of garlic and holy water? Please."

"Why do you go to high school? I mean, you have to have _something_ better to do, right?" Bella questioned.

Rosalie sighed. "Sadly, I do not. High school is just something to occupy my time."

"Being invited into houses?"

"It's the polite thing to do."

"Wooden stakes?"

"That would kill anyone."

"So _can_ it pierce your skin?"

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Why isn't Edward telling you this? I really don't feel like playing twenty questions."

"Sorry." Bella muttered.

"How about we do it this way, hmm? Every question you ask, I ask one in return."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"I believe it's my turn. Why haven't you run away screaming yet?"

"Because you drink animal blood. Why _do_ you drink animal blood?"

"Because Carlisle makes me. I wouldn't want to disappoint Daddy dearest. Why are you with Edward?"

Bella froze. "I...I don't know. Do you have a mate?"

"Not that I know of. What's your favorite color?"

"Today? Green. What do you do in your free time?"

"Die of boredom. Which is why I'm happy to come here, with you."

Bella gaped. "Are you actually...admitting that you like to spend time with me?"

Rosalie scoffed. "You wish."

Bella giggled to herself, but otherwise, didn't comment. Per usual, the two sat in silence, listening to the waves crash against jagged rocks. Bella glanced sideways at Rosalie. She was stunning. Her head was thrown back and she was basking in the heat.

Her hand reached through the air and gingerly touched Rosalie's cool skin. Rosalie's eyes shot open and she scowled at the human. Bella blushed furiously and retracted her hand.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed the human's hand back. She was ashamed to admit it, she loved the way Bella's skin felt on hers.

Bella stared in surprise at their joined hands, but smiled slowly and relaxed against the towel as the sun warmed her skin.

The sun finally hid back behind a few clouds. Bella shivered in the change of temperature and Rosalie immediately dropped her hand and stood up. She grabbed her towel and motioned Bella along.

Bella scurried up and all but ran back to the car.

Rosalie drove faster than Bella was used to, and before she knew it, they were pulling into her driveway. Rosalie yanked her top back over her head and reluctantly walked the girl to her front porch. Knowing her luck, she would trip over a rock and crack her head open.

Bella looked up at the tall blonde and grinned widely. "Thank you, for, ahem, 'curing me of my boredom'."

Rosalie shrugged indifferently. "I mostly did it for myself."

"_Sure_." Bella drawled.

Just as she was about to open her door and bid the vampire goodbye, Rosalie touched Bella's face. She smirked and pulled the brunette up taller, so she could bend down a little less farther and brushed her lips to hers. Bella gasped and Rosalie shivered in delight when her hot breath blew across her lips.

Bella wasn't sure what to do, but she stood there, as the blonde kissed her. Bella hesitantly brought her arms up and curled her fingers into the pale golden locks. She stood up farther on her toes and kissed the vampire harder. She had only ever kissed Edward before, and Bella was the first to admit it, she didn't think she was doing it right.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella and brought her bottom lip in between her teeth. Giving the lightest of nips, not enough to draw blood. She pulled back and Bella stared at her wide eyed. Rosalie smirked again and Bella hurried to open her door and practically fell through the threshold.

Rosalie was able to convince herself that she just did it to get back at Edward. She kissed his girlfriend, and his girlfriend kissed her back. Talk about a bruise to his ego. She couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as she walked to her car.

Bella, on the other hand, was freaking out. She had a boyfriend, for crying out loud. A very sweet, loving boyfriend. A boyfriend who would do anything for her, yet she just kissed his sister.

"Oh God." she groaned. "I k-kissed his sister. I kissed Rosalie. A-And I l-liked it. No, no! I didn't like it. I hated it. It was horrible, it was gross. I'm not gay, okay! I'm not! I like Edward, not his sister. I have no romantic or lustful feelings about her at all."

She nodded her head firmly, but a few minutes later, she was laying on her bed in self hatred. "I'm such a two timing whore. I'm a slut. I'm a cheater."

And a few minutes after that...

"But it felt so good. So right! It wasn't wrong. It was natural."

A few minutes after that...

"I'm _not_ gay! Gay is _wrong_. An-and gross. Disgusting. It's nasty. I don't like her that way. I don't like her at all. I like Edward. Edward. Edward..."

Reciting that mantra in her head, she fell asleep. But it didn't keep her from having 'less than holy' dreams about his sister.

Charlie hesitantly knocked on his daughter's door. He wasn't sure if he should bother her and tell her he ordered pizza and it was downstairs. Especially since he heard moaning. He wasn't sure what kind of moaning though. Sick...or...With that thought, he _definitely_ wasn't having his daughter lose her virginity, he opened the door and found Bella curled up on her bed, alone, and sleeping.

Feeling very awkward, he woke her up and told her that dinner was down stairs. He backed out of the room, blushing as red as his daughter, and walked quickly down the stairs, happy to forget about what he just experienced.

Bella groaned and shook the dream out of her head. "I'm _not_ gay. May whoever created this Earth, strike me down." she glanced nervously up at the sky. She moved out of her spot, expecting the lighting. But why should she? She wasn't gay after all...Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please<strong>_** review, guys. For me? Or better yet, Bella? She's going through some sexuality issues right now. Show her some lovin'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to say, in my alternate universe:**

**1. Vampires don't sparkle. Think of the logic, the sun is out _all_ the time, even when hidden by clouds. They would have to be in a town where the sky was pitch black for it to them not to sparkle. The Sun just hurts their skin a little. More so for newborns. I'm playing off Christopher Pike's The Last Vampire series for some of this.**

**2. They cry real tears, okay? Okay.**

**3. Their skin is cool/cold, but not hard as marble. **

**4. A vampire dude CAN'T knock a human up, okay? **

**5. ...They still have blood in their veins. I'll be nice and let the vampire dudes still get a hard on. **

**That's it. :)**

* * *

><p>Both the kiss and the dream out of her mind, Bella continued on with her life. She tried not to get too annoyed at Edward when he suggested something that he knew she hated. Didn't he know? She also tried not to even glance at Rosalie, let alone think of her. It wasn't that hard, really. She never went over to the Cullen house. Avoiding confrontation and being in ignorant bliss was fine as far as Bella was concerned.<p>

However, her fool proof plan didn't last very long as Alice stood in front of the human. You would think it would be hard to glare at someone who was a foot taller than you, but the vampire managed. Bella leaned backwards as Alice stared her down...or, technically, up.

Alice turned away furiously and gestured towards her left. "You either come over to our house, or I give you a new wardrobe."

Bella weighed the options. She hated the way Alice poked at prodded at her sense of fashion. Bella didn't care about style, she cared about comfort. And she was perfectly comfortable.

Alice was insistent that Bella visit her family. Esme and Emmett missed her, and it would be a little awkward going over to Bella's when Charlie didn't even know Bella was dating a Cullen.

Bella sighed and finally caved. "Let's go."

Alice smiled smugly and practically dragged Bella to the car.

Once Bella sat down Esme was already offering Bella cookies.

"I haven't cooked any human food. You have to tell me your honest opinion."

Emmett was on the other side of her, cracking jokes.

"Bella, listen to this, so this dad walks in on his son masturbating, right?..."

Bella laughed and ate cookies politely, all the while ignoring the blonde as best she could.

Rosalie couldn't help but smirk as she stood in the corner. The fondness she had grown for the human vanished over mere hours. She loved thinking back to the kiss, waiting for the perfect moment to shove it in Edward's face.

The blonde watched as Bella blushed and giggled. She munched on cookies and didn't complain when Esme offered more less the edible food. She looked uncomfortably at her and Edward's joined hands, but didn't make a move to pull away. She let Edward pull her up stairs, smiling apologetically in the others directions.

So polite and kind. Rosalie would gag if she could.

Bella walked down the stairs, after insisting Edward that, yes, she _could_ walk to the kitchen to grab a drink. Bella gasped when Rosalie appeared casually behind her.

"H-Hi."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She didn't get what Edward saw in the human. She stuttered and fumbled. She wasn't even really that pretty. "Bella."

Bella couldn't deny that Rosalie was beautiful. You would have to be blind not to know. It was also normal that a vampire would overwhelm you, especially one as gorgeous as the blonde in front of her. But why was her heart beating so fast? It didn't do this with Edward. Fear, nerves, that must be it. Rosalie was terrifying. That was it.

Okay, so maybe Rosalie was lying to herself. Bella wasn't very pretty. She was average, but her kind heart shined through her appearance and made Bella look like a Goddess. Rosalie wanted to suck the human dry for giving her these very human feelings. Stupid human.

However, even with these very confusing thoughts, Rosalie couldn't make herself move. It made her laugh at how flustered the human was.

Edward stood by his sister's side in a second. He sent Rosalie a glare for scaring his girlfriend, or maybe it was her thoughts. Either way Rosalie didn't care. She sent a smirk towards the couple and abruptly left.

"Just ignore Rosalie. That's what I do." Edward said.

Bella couldn't be more thankful that he couldn't read her mind. Because if he could, she would be six feet under from dying of humiliation. Why, you ask? Because no matter how hard Bella tried, she _couldn't_ get Rosalie out of her mind. Even when she wasn't in the room she commanded attention.

"Stupid vampire." Bella muttered, although that wasn't what she was thinking. _Bitch_.

"What was that?" Edward asked, even though he heard her.

Bella looked up innocently. "Nothing."

That was the last time Bella would allow herself to acknowledge the beautiful blonde. Or at least, she hoped.

_Bitch_.

* * *

><p>Alice let out a terrifying screech as she was pulled out of her vision. In a human's blink, her whole family stood in her large bedroom. Jasper was by her side, cradling her to his chest.<p>

"What did you see?"

Alice didn't stray away from Emmett. She was at a loss for words. "You...you...**.**You cheating bastard!"

Emmett blinked in surprise. "What'd I do?"

"You cheated on Rosalie, you bastard!...Or you're going to! Bastard!"

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. It took them twenty-something years to finally figure it out. Sometimes she wished she could just strangle her oblivious family. But, like she had said, they were oblivious, and they wouldn't know why they were being strangled.

"Dumbasses." Rosalie muttered.

"W-With a human, no less!"

Emmett stared at her before exploding into laughter. When he finally died down he shook his head sadly.

After the years he had learned to get over what had happened. Emmett wasn't a grudge holder when it came to his ex-wife. He realized that she was, indeed, right. He wished he felt romantic feelings towards her, that's why they had had sex...constantly. They were both trying to convince themselves of the love, but in all honesty, Emmett was the child Rosalie had always wanted.

Edward's eyes widened. "Alice...they aren't together anymore."

"What?" Alice demanded. "No! No, no, no! This isn't right! You two are mates!"

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Have you two tried to talk about it?"

Esme smiled. "I'm sure it'll pass in a few hours. God knows that nothing can keep you two apart."

Rosalie was stuck between wanting to scream in frustration, and rolling her eyes. She did both. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling, and then back to her family as she let out a shriek of annoyance.

"We aren't mates." Rosalie growled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Alice retorted. She looked towards Jasper for confirmation.

He could only shrug. "I don't dare touch their feelings. I'm always afraid I'll..." he didn't finish for the sake of his 'parents'.

"No." Alice said firmly. "No! This isn't right! You two are supposed to last forever! You two were made for each other! Admit it!"

Emmett and Rosalie didn't say anything.

"I said, admit it, dammit!"

Rosalie sighed. "I think I would know if Emmett was my mate or not, Alice. I don't love him like that. He's like a child to me."

"Hey!" Emmett huffed, insulted. "I'm like a _brother_."

Rosalie let him have his way. "Fine, a brother. A younger brother. A _baby_ brother."

Emmett scrunched up his face in annoyance, but dropped it.

"No," Alice whined. "We're supposed to all be mated off! This isn't how it was supposed to happen!"

"I'm sure they'll work it out." Esme repeated.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "They'll be together in no time, Alice. Don't worry."

Rosalie let out a hiss. She knew if she stayed any longer, somebody in her _oh so perfect _family would be laying in a heap of limbs. She couldn't control her actions. It wasn't her fault if she _accidentally _lit a match and dropped it on them.

She backed out of the room and ran as fast as she could. She jumped on the poor bear that was unfortunate enough to cross her path. She poured her anger into drinking the animal's blood. It let out a roar, trying desperately to save it's life. Rosalie growled herself and shoved away the carcass.

The anger still boiled inside of her. Her family was so dense. They had been broken up for years. They didn't kiss, or hug, they didn't touch unless it was playfully. They didn't question why. They didn't stare in one each others eyes liked the rest of her love-sick family. But once it let out that they were finished with, Alice had the audacity to say that they should be together for the sake of their perfect little family's image.

Rosalie stood on front of the porch of the human. It was early enough to be there. She wanted to yell at herself for deciding to go to the stupid human's house, but she had already knocked and Bella was already answering.

The blonde's eyes immediately noticed how she was wearing only sweat pants and a ratty sweatshirt. She also noticed how she looked adorable in it. But she didn't dwell on it and stared at Bella expectantly.

Bella was tempted to close the door and pretend it didn't happen. This was what had been haunting her. The vampire couldn't stay out of her thoughts, and apparently out of her social life, either. Bella sighed, knowing if Rosalie really wanted to talk to her, she would break down the door. That would be hard to explain to Charlie. She opened the door widely and pushed Rosalie up to her room.

To say that Bella was shocked when she closed the door and the vampire broke down in tears, would be an understatement. Bella stood in her room, not sure if Rosalie would smack her away if she tried to help. She had a lot of experience with emotional women. Before Renee had gotten remarried, she would date, often. It always ended with a broken heart, that heart being her mother's. Usually all it took was chocolate or ice cream. What do you offer a vampire? Blood? She almost reached out her wrist just so she would stop crying.

Bella let out a sigh and walked over to her bed and pulled Rosalie into a hug.

"Don't cry." she murmured. "You'll ruin your shirt."

"I don't give a shit about my shirt."

Bella looked at the very expensive piece of material. The very _thin_ shirt. She looked away and let Rosalie cry onto her shoulder.

Rosalie felt embarrassed, for crying. It was even worse that she was crying over something so stupid. But the fact that she was crying on a human's shoulder? Humiliating.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

And that's when Rosalie let it all pour out. The fact that her family were perfectionist that only cared about their reputation. The fact that she was a vampire. And the fact that the guilt of leaving Emmett ate at her heart, every day.

Bella didn't comment, but brushed the wet strands of Rosalie's hair out of her eyes. She wiped away the tears and even, jokingly, offered to pour some of her blood on some chocolate. Deluxe package for a vampire.

Rosalie laughed weakly at her bad joke. She thanked Bella, and swore that she never speak of this, to _anyone_. Bella knew she had to take it seriously, so she stared up into Rosalie's eyes and very firmly said, "It's our secret."

Bella searched her amber eyes. Was this taking advantage of her? A vampire in such a weak state. Probably not, because from what Edward had mentioned, vampires couple think of multiple things at once. If Rosalie wanted to, she could push her away.

Bella stood up higher, wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck, and touched her lips with her.

_Damn_, was all Bella could think (Besides, 'Holy crap her lips feel _amazing_') when Rosalie responded to the kiss in a very positive way, _I'm _definitely _gay_.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably should have waited longer to post this, but I'm so damn impatient! Like, super impatient. But I'm thirteen, gimme a break. Yes, thirteen. Proceed with the, "HOLY CRAP!" reviews. It's happened on a couple other of my stories, so...Heh, yeah. :) <strong>

**VvV **

**To finish Emmett's joke, "Didya hear about the father that walked in on his son masturbating? He said, 'Son, if you keep masturbating, you'll go blind.'**

**"The son replied with, 'Uh...Dad? I'm...I'm over here.'"**

**To finish Jasper's sentence, "I don't dare touch their feelings. I'm always afraid I'll hump the fucking shit out of whomever's near me."**

**VvV**

**Please, review, for me? For Rosalie? For Bella? For Bellalie? ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie couldn't believe what was happening. She only kissed Bella a while back to throw it in her brother's face. Rosalie finally scolded herself for crying in front of the human and got up to leave and Bella grabbed her neck and smashed her lips with hers. . .And she _liked_ it. Rosalie Hale _liked _kissing a girl, a human, no less. She was about to pull away, but only found herself pushing Bella against the wall and kissing her harder.

Bella panted in Rosalie's mouth and, once again, the blonde loved it. Sure, her breath tasted horrible (the human _did_ just have dinner) but she loved the feel of her warm breath. It was different that kissing a vampire. Technically, a vampire was the same temperature as her, so she didn't really notice that it was a few degrees colder than a human's would be, but Bella's breath was hot. Alive, hot. Yes, she could feel the life in her breath.

With that last thought, that very weird thought— Do all lovestruck people think like this? Wait, no, Rosalie wasn't lovestruck. She didn't love Bella, she didn't like Bella, she didn't even lust Bella. She _nothinged _Bella. That was it. She nothinged her. And right now, clawing at the hem of Bella's shirt, was not _nothing _her, it was _lusting_ her, which Rosalie didn't do. She stopped hiking up the warm-blooded human's top and pulled away completely.

Bella let out a tiny groan of protest. W-Where did her lips go? Bella's eyes flashed open wide. Before she could internally check herself so she didn't say something that she would be scolded for, she uttered, "Oh shit." Did she not have this conversation with herself for the past few weeks? She wasn't gay! _But then why did I love it so much?, _she thought. Because...Because...Because vampires or evil seductresses. Especially the beautiful blonde that went by the name of Rosalie.

"I'm not homosexual." Rosalie hissed. "So don't try to make me think I am!"

"I'm Edward's mate." Bella snapped. "Stop trying to seduce me."

"Me?" Rosalie scoffed. "Me seduce _you_? You were the one who practically tackled me to the ground and bit my lips off!"

Bella flushed before glaring. "This isn't right, okay? We can't be together. I l-love Edward! So, just...stop being...beautiful and tempting..."

Rosalie couldn't help but smirk. "You think I'm beautiful." It wasn't a question, just merely restating what the brunette had said in a smug tone. She couldn't help but be proud. She made women turn gay.

Bella fumbled with her words. "I—You—We're—J-j—Dammit! This isn't right. Women c-can't be with other women. Women were m-made for men, n-not for women."

Rosalie's eyes didn't stray from Bella's lips. They were far too full for her narrow jaw, and even more swollen from kissing her. She wanted to slap herself. Why? Because, damn, she really wanted to kiss them again. Okay, so what? She lusted after Bella. Who cares? She was lonely and Bella was easy to manipulate. But she wouldn't let the relationship develop farther than that. She could lust after her (secretly), but she couldn't love her. She hoped Carlisle didn't find out about any of this. He was still pretty strict Catholic, or Anglican, whatever religion he was in. If he found out that she was thinking of a women, in a less than holy way (she wanted to scoff), she would probably end up in some type of exorcist. _'Lesbian demons be gone!'_

Bella put her fingers to her lips when she noticed that was all Rosalie was looking at. They were puffy, more so than usual.

"I—I think you should g-go now." Bella suggested.

Rosalie nodded and pulled up the window and gracefully dropped to the ground. She mentally scribbled out another reason why she hated Bella Swan.

_Why Bella Swan is a demon sent from hell to torture me:_

_1. She officially made me the only one that didn't have some form of romance or passion in life. Stupid mated-off family._

_2. She won't leave my mind! 'Oh, Bella's so sweet!' 'Oh, I'm so happy that Edward found a mate in that Bella girl' 'Bella's so clumsy.' 'I wish Bella would go shopping with me.' 'I love Bella.' Bella this, Bella that. Stupid Bella. And stupid family for bringing up Bella._

_3. I want to hate her and blame her for all of my problems, but once I look into those sweet little coffee-colored eyes I can only blame myself. Stupid human._

_4. She's making me...The stupid human is making me homosexual. I want her...like I've never wanted someone before! What the hell? I'm not gay, and no stupid human is going to make me that way. _

Once Rosalie was gone, Bella collapsed against her bed, still gingerly touching her lips. She tried to picture Edward in Rosalie's place. He would kiss her sweetly and shyly pull up her shirt. It didn't feel right. Every time she tried to imagine the way his lips would press on hers, they felt too hard and not at all soft like Rosalie's. They weren't demanding and rough like Rosalie's were. Why would Bella want dominating kisses, anyway? Well...as much as it embarrassed her, Bella really didn't know how to, well, move her lips. Edward was just the same. But Rosalie did all of the work. And, like the lazy kid that sits next to you in class, she just copied.

Bella sighed and drifted off to sleep after a few hours, still drawing up the differences between the two's kisses.

Once again, Bella completely ignored Rosalie, and Rosalie did the same. But Bella couldn't help but think of her..._all_ the time. She found herself asking Edward spontaneous questions about his 'older sister'.

"When's Rosalie's birthday?"

Edward would give her a curious look before answering with, "April."

Bella wouldn't ask any more questions, to appear less suspicious, but then a few days later she would burst out with, "What's Rosalie's favorite color?"

"Blue." Edward would respond.

"What does Rosalie do in her free time?"

Or, _What's with her and Emmett? Does she have a mate? When was she changed? _How_ did she change_ (which he refused to tell her)? _Does she like to shop? Does she play any instruments? What was her human life like? Did she ever 'fall off the wagon'? What's her shoe size—_

That was when Edward snapped, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Bella blushed and stuttered an excuse. "Well, she, um...you see...It's just that..." she peeked at him through the curtain of hair and in a meek voice said, "She scares me."

"Why do you even care?" Edward questioned, a little jealously.

"I want to know more about your family." Bella lied.

Edward stared at her, reading the expressions on her face. He obviously saw nothing out of the ordinary and finally gave in and told her more about Rosalie's history. Including other personal details that he knew, because he read her mind often.

It wasn't like Bella could ask Rosalie this herself. With each bit of information, Bella found herself more entangled in Rosalie's web. She was too far gone now. But soon, all of the stories and quirks that Edward could tell her, ran out, and Bella found herself standing on the porch of the Cullen home. She brought her fist up and rapped on the door.

Rosalie answered it, already smelling Bella's scent. If not that, she would have known from the loud roar of her ugly, sad excuse of a truck.

"What's your favorite blood type?" Bella blurted and then blushed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Rosalie blinked in shock at the very weird question. She was tempted to declare her as a stalker, but Esme was already inviting the girl in, offering more craptastic cookies.

"How are you?" Esme asked and handed her another cookie. "I was thinking of making brownies, what do you say? No, what about cake? Oh, silly me, it's around dinner time, isn't it? Spaghetti? You're Italian, aren't you?"

"Oh, um, I'm not very hungry." Bella said quietly. She put the charred cookie back on it's plate and looked at Rosalie. "I was actually wondering if I could talk to you."

"No." Rosalie said off the bat. Esme gave her a look. "What? Can you blame me? Why would I want to talk to her?"

Except she did, she _really_ did. Before Rosalie could stop herself, she found that she was doing the same thing as Bella. She was asking Edward when her birthday was and what her favorite color was. She studied Bella in school, her mannerisms. She called Bella a stalker, Rosalie was a hypocrite, and she knew it.

Esme smiled kindly at Bella. "Of course you can talk to her. I'll just give you two some privacy."

Rosalie snorted. "We'll just leave." Her form blurred and she held her jacket and sunglasses in her hands. She slipped the shades on and tugged on her jacket. She swung the keys on her finger and made her way to the door. She looked back at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "You coming?"

Bella blushed. Usually Edward just pulled her up without asking her anything. She was still a little shocked, and wasn't quite used to getting a choice. She stood up, thanked Esme, and had to run to keep up with Rosalie.

Once they were a safe distance away, Rosalie glared at Bella. "What the hell do you want? I thought we both agreed to never ever talk to one another again. Ever."

"I bet you'd love that." Bella grumbled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

_You. "_To know you."

Rosalie scoffed and laughed. She continued to laugh until she noticed that Bella wasn't joining her. "Wait, you were serious?"

Bella nodded firmly. "Yeah."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow before shrugging. She'd heard stranger things. "What do you want know?"

"How did you change?"

Rosalie smiled fondly. "It's a good story. You see, when I was human, I was gorgeous, much like I am now. Every man wanted me. But being a woman, I couldn't very well choose who I wanted, so my father did. He brought me many suitors, but then decided he didn't like him. And then at work, (he worked at a bank) the owner's son came in. His name was Royce and he was my husband-to-be. He was an ass. A real asshole. He didn't give a crap about anyone but himself..."

As the story continued, Bella found her face growing hot in anger. How _could _he? How could he hurt her dear, sweet, Rose? She was too angry that she didn't even mentally correct herself. Her fists bunched together. She really wanted to hit something.

"...And once I was a vampire, I waited for my tolerance of blood to get high enough as to where I could kill his friends. And that was what I did. I killed off every single one of his accomplices. I worked up the fear in Royce. He was so scared that he hired bodyguards. I killed them too. Finally, to conclude our little story, I showed up in a beautiful wedding dress and snapped his neck. The not so happy ever after."

Bella unclenched her hands and tried to relax. He had already died. Not as painfully as she hoped, but he was dead. She pressed her lips together and shot off another question.

Reluctantly, Rosalie found that she actually enjoyed the human's company. And the human enjoyed hers, the only one who did. The two formed a close friendship. They never ventured into anything romantic, because, after all, Bella already had a mate.

But Bella slowly found out that Edward really annoyed her. She craved Rosalie's presence. She snapped at Edward when he laughed, like she, a _woman_ couldn't speak for herself. Like she, a _woman_, couldn't decide for herself. The way he walked into her room, uninvited. What? Did he _own_ her? Bit by bit, some of the time that would usually be spent with Edward, turned to Rosalie.

And that was why, instead of up in Edward's room listening to music, Bella sat in Rosalie's garage. Instead of spending the night with Edward, she made some stupid excuse about how she wanted to have a girl's night with Rosalie and Alice. Instead of sitting at home with Edward, she was shopping (yes, _shopping_) with Rosalie. The great thing about Rosalie, though, was, instead of demanding all of Bella's attention, Bella started to spend time with her other friends, too. Like Angela and Jessica. She even warmed herself up to Lauren. She hung out with Mike, and Rosalie didn't complain. But Edward did.

Like every Wednesday, Bella was in Rosalie's garage, watching her tinker with cars. She didn't speak car and driver, nor did she ever expect to, but she was delighted when Rosalie told her to hand her the torque wrench, she knew what it looked like, what you used it for, and where to find it.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Bella informed.

Rosalie grunted a response.

Bella chuckled to herself and walked back to the house and into the kitchen. Just as Esme told her, she helped herself. She finished off her glass of water and washed it. She turned around to leave and nearly had a heart attack when Edward stood in front of her.

"Hello, Bella." He bent down and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek.

Bella shied away, but looked at Edward expectantly, waiting for him to say what he needed to.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Oh." Bella said. "Actually, I'm doing—"

"—Something with Rose." He finished. A sardonic smile graced his lips and he scoffed. "You do realize that _I'm_ the one who's your mate, right?"

"Well, yeah," _No. You're not._ "I just like spending time with your family too."

"Then why don't you hang out with Alice?" he questioned and crossed his arms.

Bella blushed. "Well Alice is a little overbearing..."

"Overbearing, huh? You didn't think so before you started to spend time with Rosalie."

"Edward—"

Before she could finish her protest, Rosalie was by her side and glaring at Edward. "Why don't you back off, Edward?"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded as she blurred into the room. "That's your brother—"

"Who's being a complete dick." Rosalie interrupted. "If Bella wants to spend time with _me_ and not _you_," she sounded blatantly smug, "then so be it. You have no control over her actions."

"Like hell I don't!"

A cocky grin stretched across Rosalie's face as Edward froze and read her mind. Edward growled lowly.

"You bitch." he seethed.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

Edward wasn't listening, though. Her thoughts replayed in his mind. The night in Rosalie's car (the innocent kiss on the cheek), the day on Bella's doorstep (the not so innocent kiss), and the night in Bella's room (the definitely not so innocent kiss).

Edward lunged at Rosalie and the two fought on the floor. Rosalie grabbed Edward by his auburn hair and shoved him into the wall. She had him in a choke hold until Edward got out of her grip and threw her into the opposite wall.

That was when the rest of the Cullens appeared in the room. Emmett held Edward back while Jasper got Rosalie. Carlisle stood in between the two, glaring.

"What is the matter with you two?" he demanded.

Edward hissed and nudged his chin in the air towards Rosalie. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned.

Rosalie's face only showed anger. She refused to answer and Carlisle, as a last resort, turned to Bella.

"Well?"

Instead of going to Edward to calm him down, Bella placed her hand on Rosalie's arm and the blonde looked at her with a scowl. She sighed and relaxed just the slightest, causing all of the Cullens to throw questions around the room.

Bella looked at Rosalie intently. She searched her eyes and sifted through all of their moments together. She let out a tiny gasp as realization dawned on her. She glanced at the Cullens and interlocked her hands with Rosalie.

"I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, for me? For Bella? For Rosalie? For Bellalie?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate when people write flame(ish) reviews and don't have an actual account. I can't reply in private. So I've decided to do it on here, in an author's note, maybe she'll notice.**

**Isabel says,**

**"the idea was good but just the idea. Sorry. I think everything happened too  
>fast and you were just trying to get this over with. that's not good when you<br>writing a story."**

**It's nice to hear the idea was good. You think everythings happening too fast. Hmm...Well, in my opinion, I think I'm a pretty damn good writer, so that should make up for it. On the contrary, I don't want this tory to end, I just SUCK at stretching out story lines into thirty-somethin' chapters. I _want_ the plot to move fast. Because Stephenie Meyer has practically three hundred pages of useless shit before she finally states the fucking plot. Ahem, sorry. That's why it's moving fast. Why? Did you want every aspect of their conversation and lives written down? Hmm, okay!  
><strong>

_**Bella walked into her kitchen to grab a glass of water because she was very thirsty. She hadn't had anything to drink all day. She decided on water because it was the most relieving. -Insert big word here(**_**Meyer does that, often. Throwing around big words when a small one would suffice, or, work.)_-. The glass sparkled in the florescent lighting. Bella had just changed the bulbs. She had also scrubbed the glass squeaky clean. The water dripped clear into her glass. She lifted the cup to her lips and let the water pour down her throat and proceeded to swollow it._**

**_She put the cup in the sink and picked up the dish soap. She poured the red soap onto her sponge and then wet it. Once it was sudsy she rubbed the glass in circles and then turned on the faucet to rinse it off. She dried the glass after retrieving her dish rag and then put it back in the cupboard._**

**_She walked down the hall, moving her feet to shuffle to the door. Left, right, left, right, left, right. A fist rapped on the wood of her door and she opened it to find a tall blonde with pale skin in the threshold. She smiled and lifted her hand and motioned it behind her, to show that Rosalie should come in. Rosalie got the hint and _blah blah blah.**

**Was that what you wanted? Tough luck. Go read some other piece of over descriptive shit, will ya? **

**...Sorry, I tend to get annoyed when people write stupid flames. But, actually, I love flames. Because then I can rant. Anyway, on with the story. I'm going to reread the review and rant and giggle some. **

* * *

><p>Rosalie stared down at Bella in shock. She <em>loved<em> her? No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Rosalie was supposed to nothing her! This wasn't right! She so badly wanted to rip her hand out of Bella's, but immediately her mind flashed to a specific moment in school.

Bella and one of her human friends were chatting quickly. Mike finished a joke and Bella threw her head back and laughed. While doing so, Mike's eyes immediately drew to her chest. Rosalie couldn't blame him, he was human and a man. And Bella gave him a perfect opening. However, Rosalie wanted to break his neck. How dare he!

"Did Bella suddenly grow eyes on her tits?" Rosalie had snapped at him.

Bella stopped chuckling and looked up at Rosalie, startled, and then at Mike. The boy blushed and apologized to Bella. She had been so angry and protective of her brother's girlfriend.

Or when it had been particularly icy out and Bella almost slid across the sidewalk. Edward had wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her. Rosalie watched with jealous eyes, wishing she had done that.

Or when Bella was chewing on her pencil while trying to think of the right answer to her math homework. Normally Rosalie would scrunch her face up in disgust, but this time, Rosalie couldn't help but think how cute Bella looked with the line of concentration in her forehead.

Rosalie looked down at Bella, who had just declared love for her. Was that what all of those feelings were? Did she love _a human_? A human _girl_, no less. No, Bella! She loved_Bella_! As much as she would like to disagree with Bella. As much as she would like to say, 'Well I don't love you!', she couldn't. Because, dammit, she did! So much for nothingying her.

"I...I love you too, I guess." Rosalie muttered.

Bella smiled widely and gripped her hand tighter. She had the urge to kiss her, but she knew now would definitely not be the right time. Thankfully, she didn't have to fight the urge, because Rosalie bent down and pecked her lips swiftly.

"Ew!" Alice exclaimed. "T-That's not right! That's not _natural_."

Edward growled. "You stole my mate."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Get it through your thick head, dumbass, she isn't your mate. She's mine." She smirked smugly and wrapped an arm around Bella just to piss him off.

Carlisle glared at the two women. "There's no need to prank Edward with something so cruel and disgusting, you two. I honestly thought better of you, Bella." _But not Rosalie_, it was unspoken, but heard loud and clear.

Esme nodded vigorously in agreement. "How could you be so mean to Edward? Pretending to be mates. Two women can't be mates. It goes against nature."

"Plus it's gross." Alice added in.

Jasper looked at the two women and shook his head. "They aren't joking, guys. They really love each other. I'm so ignorant for not noticing earlier."

Alice chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't romantically love someone of the same sex."

Carlisle nodded. "It's a sin."

"I don't give a flying fuck about sinning." Rosalie shouted.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Being...a lesbian, isn't a sin." she smiled wistfully. "It's love."

"It's nasty." Edward declared and Alice nodded with him.

Rosalie looked at her family, an overwhelming wave of sadness washed over her. Her own family wouldn't accept her, _them_. They thought it was unnatural, not possible, a _sin_. She wanted to cry. Bella knew that. That's why she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, and held her close.

"Knock it off." Esme said, exasperated. "This wasn't funny to begin with. Bella is Edward's mate."

"I don't love Edward!" Bella snapped. "And I'm starting not to love any of you, either."

"Bella," Alice sighed.

"Come on, Rose." Bella mumbled and tugged gently on Rosalie's hand. Rosalie looked at her girlfriend. She may not have her family backing her up, but she had Bella. Wow, how cheesy. But it was true, and for that, Rosalie smiled. She held Bella's hand and the two ran to her car, ignoring her family.

They got into Rosalie's BMW, because, really, Bella's car was pathetic. Rosalie revved the engine and shot down the street. At the rate that Rosalie was driving, they were in Bella's driveway in mere minutes. Bella opened her door and met Rosalie in front of the car. She hesitantly took her hand and they walked into her house.

Bella guided her towards the living room and the two sat on the couch. Bella chose a random channel and they watched the boring after-school special.

Bella was hardly paying attention. She kept sneaking glances towards the blonde until finally, in a shy voice, she asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Rosalie smirked at the request and almost thanked her. The show could barely hold her attention. She pulled Bella's face towards her. This kiss was different. There was no surprise and lust in it. Just love. Their lips moved slowly, patiently. Bella curled her fingers in Rosalie's blonde hair and put a little more pressure on her lips.

Occasionally stopping to get air was the only thing that interrupted them. Bella's back was flat to the couch as Rosalie hovered over her and kissed every inch of skin on her face and neck. Bella smiled when Rosalie pulled back from her neck (a favorite spot of hers).

"I love you." she stated once more and kissed the blonde.

"I love you." Rosalie retorted. She was still shocked to find that what she had just said was true. She returned to tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. Bella hesitantly opened her mouth and Rosalie immediately searched the inside of her mouth and then entangled her tongue with hers.

Bella had no clue what she was doing, and she had a feeling whatever she was doing was wrong, because Rosalie let out a little sigh.

Bella pulled back and looked up at her, pouting. "Wh—What am I doing wrong?"

"You're thinking too much about it."

"I've only had a couple of boyfriends before." Bella said. "Once of which was Edward and two other boys that only cared about taking off my bra to brag to their friends that they got to second base. I-I don't really know...you know...h-how to...I don't really know how to, uh, well, k-kiss. Edward was new to it also, and as much as I tried to learn off him, it didn't feel right."

"Don't think." Rosalie repeated. "Just do." she sighed. "As sappy as it sounds, I don't really care if you can't kiss worth a damn or not, because...I love you. And not love as in that stupid infatuation Edward had with you. Or the stupid eye-gazing love Esme and Carlisle have. I love you, as in, I just _do_. Everything that I find annoying that you do, I still can't help but think is cute. I want to know what happened in every single second of your life. I don't want this to be some blinding honey-moon relationship where there are no fights, but I want to give us a ch—"

Bella shut her up by pressing her lips firmly to hers. "I understand. I don't know how, but I know what you're trying to say. Now shut up and kiss me."

Rosalie smirked. "My kinda girl."

Bella leaned forward and recaptured her lips.

It was one of those kisses which the don't show in movies. It has a subtle type of passion. There was no tongues sliding against cheeks or practically chewing off each others lips. Their lips moved slowly. There was no hurry. Bella would bring her hand up to brush a lock of hair out of Rosalie's eyes and Rosalie would back off so Bella could breath.

One last kiss and Bella pulled away. Rosalie smiled and got off of Bella and the two resumed to watch TV, as if nothing happened. Rosalie curled into Bella's side as they watched some stupid Disney sitcom that wasn't all at funny. Rosalie wanted to gag at the oh-so sweet romance her and Bella had going on, but at the same time, she loved it.

Rosalie's head tilted to the side as she heard tires crunch on gravel.

"It's my Dad."

"Should we tell him?" Rosalie asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "I think he should know."

Charlie walked into the living room and called Bella's name. He stopped when he noticed the girls on the couch and gave them a smile.

"Dad...we need to talk." Bella said.

Charlie's smile slid off his face and a million horrifying thoughts ran through his head. One stuck out and off he blurted, "Oh, God. You're pregnant."

Bella's eyes widened. "No, no! It's about me...and Rosalie."

He gave them a curious look and sat on the recliner that was next to the couch. His mind pointed out their position on the couch. The two sat side by side, their thighs touching. Bella's shoulder brushed Rosalie's, and the blonde's fingers twitched and occasionally interlocked with Bella's. He kept that in mind and patiently listened to their story.

He sat in quiet shock and Rosalie almost expected him to exclaim how it was a sin.

Instead he nodded slowly and smiled wearily. "T-That's great news, Bells. I'm happy you, uh...found out whose team you played for. Just uh...keep the door open if you're two are in Bella's bedroom together."

They both sighed in relief and nodded. Rosalie bid Charlie goodbye and Bella guided her upstairs so Charlie could watch baseball.

They laid on her bed, not saying anything, but once in a while they would hold hands or brush skin.

Bella and Rosalie's eyes locked on her window when there was a rap. Rosalie pulled up from the bed and opened the window, raising her eyebrow at Emmett as he nearly broke the branch he was crouching on.

"Emmett's here." Rosalie said. Her head swung around to meet Bella. "Shall we let him in?"

Emmett smile apologetically. "I need to talk to you guys. About what happened back at our house."

"Shall we?" Rosalie repeated. "It's up to you, Bella."

Bella stood up and pushed the window open a little wider. "Come on in."

Emmett grinned and practically fell through the window. He landed with a soft thud and waved shyly at them. He was on his feet in a flash. "About what happened at the house, I'm really sorry."

"How are they?" Bella asked.

"Still trying to work out the mind boggling possibility that two people of the same sex could love each other."

Rosalie scoffed. "Course they are."

"I support you." Emmett stated, not one to beat around the bush. "It kind of bruises my ego to know a woman I had been with for decades dumped me and found out she was a lesbian, but I support you nonetheless."

Bella smiled. "Thank you."

Emmett swept Bella up into a hug and spun her around before doing the same with Rosalie.

Bella giggled and swiftly kissed Rosalie on the cheek, causing Emmett to hoot softly. "I love you."

Rosalie pressed her lips with hers once more, her response answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, for me? For Bella? For Rosalie? For Bellalie?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Hello, lovely readers and reviewers. For the people who reviewed, it seemed the Cullens reactions were quite a popular topic. Here are my reasons: (Oh, and no, they're not going to have the same homophobic view throughout the whole story. But it will be hard to warm up to.)**

**A. Carlisle. That seems like the most popular, "What the fuck?" response. His father was a priest in his human life. He has a cross in his hallway. I can't imagine Carlisle would EVER want to disappoint his father. Why else would he choose to continue his father's job of chasing down 'demons'? To be totally accepting of his daughter being gay doesn't seem like something he would ever do. Whether it be from not wanting to let his dead dad down, or just the fact that he was raised by a priest in a very strict religious era.**

**B. Esme. She'll always back up Carlisle, you guys know that. Plus, she was DEAD set on Bella being Edward's mate.**

**C. Alice. Dear, sweet, NIAVE Alice. She, to me, seems like someone who wants everything to be absolutely perfect. Alice is too sweet and childish, you would think, to actually grasp the concept. If you don't like that explanation, then being gay doesn't fit into her family's image.**

**D. Jasper's response has NOTHING to do with my own preference. Because, Jasper is hardly my favorite, so don't think I'm making him understanding because "I'm in lurrrrrv" with him. I made him understanding because he is the one with the power of reading and manipulating emotions. People always seem to forget he has a power. He is the 'gayest' one in the family. He feels what other people feel. He felt what Bella and Rosalie felt. Love. (Gag me. (- To clarify, I don't like really romantic totally unbelievable romances.)**

**E. Edward is just pissed. And no, it has nothing to do with preference, because I want to choke the fucking shit out of Edward. He's just agreeing with everyone else because he's pissed that Rosalie took his 'mate'.**

**F. Once again, it has nothing to do with the fact that Emmett is one of my favorite characters (besides Rosalie). It's the fact that I honestly see Emmett to be the most accepting. Can you see that boy ranting and raving how it's gross, wrong, unnatural, NOT RIGHT to be gay? Because I can't.**

**Okay, so, I just wanted to share that with you guys. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Bella's fingers twitched, aching to hold <em>something<em>. Rosalie wrapped her hand in Bella's and looked with a bored expression ahead.

"Well?" Rosalie urged. She impatiently tapped her foot and looked at her watch on her wrist. "I may be dead, but I have better shit to do than be here."

Bella grinned. "Agreed...Except the whole dead thing..."

"How could you, Rose?" Esme asked sadly.

"How could I?" Rosalie questioned thoughtfully. "You have to be a little more specific, mother dearest. Because honestly, I could mistake that for anything. How could I burn all of the clothes Alice gave me? How could I hunt animals, when I would much rather chomp a human's neck off? How could—"

"Perhaps _not _in sarcasm." Carlisle suggested.

Rosalie snorted. "That's like telling a wolf not to smell."

"Edward, you're really sweet." Bella said. "You are, but...you don't love me."

"To be blunt, you creep her out." Rosalie said.

Bella sent her a look. "You're just so..._possessive_. I don't want to live a life where a man is controlling me. I may not be the most interesting person, but I know I ca-can do better t-than that."

"B-Better?" Edward chocked out. "A-Am I n-not good enough?"

Alice glared at her 'sisters'. "How _could _you? You crushed him! Not to mention—"

"It's gross." Bella finished with a sigh. "Yeah. We know."

Edward wiped at his eyes and scowled at Bella. "I _love_ you! You're _my_ mate! You can't be with Rosalie, because we're meant to be, Bella!"

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I don't love you! I-I thought I did, but I don't."

"Be blatant with him, Bells." Rosalie said. "His skull is so thick I doubt he'll get it if you sugar coat it."

Bella sighed. "I don't love you, I never did, and I never will. I like _girls_. I love _Rosalie! _You're possessive, and...and creepy. You watched me sleep, for crying out loud!"

Emmett gave Edward a look. "Seriously, man?"

"You think I'm your property because you thought I was your mate. Like you controlled every aspect of my life! I'm not yours. I'm my own person, and Rosalie lets me be my own person. That's why I love her, and _not _you."

Edward ran, his form flashing, and then he stood in front of her. "I can make you think differently."

"What?" Bella demanded. "No. You ca—"

He pressed his lips to hers and Rosalie stared in shock. Bella tried to pull away, but Edward's unnatural strength held her in place. Bella sent a pleading look towards the blonde.

Rosalie gripped Edward by his red hair and kneed him in the crotch. He let out a breath of air and all the men in the room winced. Rosalie shoved him against the wall, her knee still pressed in between his legs. "You touch her again, and your _dick_," she put more pressure, "will have the same fate as John Wayne Bobbitt's. Except I'll make sure to _burn_ it."

She let him go and offered her hand to Bella. Bella smiled and took it.

"I'm sorry to be so inconvenient, but I love her, deal with it."

Bella smiled again and leaned up to kiss her. "Shall we go?"

Rosalie grinned and the two left without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking..." Bella said. "I love you."<p>

Rosalie smirked. "I love you, too."

"And I don't _ever_ want to live without you."

Rosalie's eyes went wide and she raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing?"

Bella blinked in surprise. "Uh, no. No..." She was shocked to find that the idea of being married to Rosalie didn't seem all too bad. Usually when she ever thought of marriage, she imagined the same fate as her father. But when thinking of Rosalie being her wife, it made her heart jump.

Rosalie leaned forward, watching the emotions flit through her face. "Do you want to?"

"Get married?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Do you want to marry me?"

Bella smiled shyly. "A little..."

"We could go out of country." Rosalie said. "I've always loved Canada..."

Bella's face scrunched up. "Snow."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I almost forgot you hated snow. San Francisco?"

"I'm only seventeen."

"We could get married easily if...you were a vampire..." Rosalie said.

"A vampire?" Bella squeaked. "B-But what about my dad and my mom?"

"You can always visit. I wouldn't stop you from visiting your parents. We would have to tell them, but I'd be willing to."

"This is happening so fast." Bella breathed.

Rosalie smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. My mind works a million miles a minute."

"I love you." Bella stated. "I don't want to live without you. But a vampire? I—I don't know..."

"Think about it." Rosalie said.

Bella leaned forward and captured Rosalie's lips with her own. "You're the best."

Rosalie pushed her back against the bed and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Bella called as she walked hesitantly through the door of the Cullen house. "Are you here? I got your note..."<p>

"Hello, Bella." Edward smiled. "I see you _did_ get my note."

Bella froze. "_Your_ note?"

"I'm pretty good at forgery."

"What do you want, Edward?"

He stood in front of her before she could blink. "You."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess drama had to happen at <em>some <em>point...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am _thee_ most impatient amateur author, ever. Actually, person in general. I mean, damn, I decided to come out of my mom three months early just because I didn't feel like waiting anymore. When I first started to walk, I decided that took too long, so I ran around the house. And you expect me to NOT write chapters fast and NOT update as soon as I finish them? Puh-lease! **

**Oh, and I'm sorry, guys..._Someone_ had to be the antagonist. It only seems to fit that Edward would be it. He's angry, it would seem like he would, you know...try and _change_ her. Which change? Who knows, read and find out.**

* * *

><p>Bella's mind finally came around. The fuzzy black edges cleared away. "W-Where am I?" she asked the empty room.<p>

"Bella!" a voice cheered.

Edward opened the door and smiled widely. "You're awake! That's great."

"Where am I?"

He waved his hand. "Not important."

Bella glared she tried to stand up, but then she noticed the chains on her hands. He was really going all out on this. She managed to crouch on the floor, but her wrist was still connected to the bedpost. "Let me go."

He grimaced. "Sorry, I can't."

"What do you want?"

He crouched in front of her. "I already told you, _you_." He cupped her face and tilted her head so her neck was in full view. "Beautiful."

"Edward, don't." Bella ordered.

"But you're mine." he reminded. "I want you to be mine in _every_ sense. I want my venom flowing through your blood stream. I want you to realize that you don't love her, you love me. It's silly, really, Bella. To love a women? It's just a phase. It's the 'in' thing, now. You'll get over it, especially when I bite you. You'll love me then."

"No, I won't."

"But you _have_ to." Edward insisted. "I'm tired of being alone. I want you to be mine again. You were mine in the first place, but _Rosalie,_" he sneered the name, "made you think you were hers. She'll pay."

"Edward, come on—"

He shushed her and tilted her head farther. His fingers traced the vein and he smiled. "Ah, perfect." Ignoring her protests, he leaned forward, and sunk his teeth in her jugular.

* * *

><p>Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. She brought her fist up and her knuckles knocked on the wood once more. "I know you're home."<p>

The door opened and Esme smiled kindly. "Hello, dear—"

Rosalie pushed her aside and walked through the threshold. "Where's Bella?"

Esme didn't lose her smile, but the tension was visible in her eyes. "Bella's with Alice..."

Rosalie studied her look. "You're lying."

"I'm being perfectly honest with you." Esme said.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"Work."

"Emmett?"

"Not here."

"Jasper?"

"Hunting."

She narrowed her eyes. "Edward?"

"With Alice and Bella."

Rosalie grabbed her throat and smashed her head into the wall. She growled as she leaned in towards Esme. "Tell me the truth. Now."

Esme glared and tried to push Rosalie off, but she was stronger and held Esme in place. "I don't know."

"You're lying. Tell me now before I take this pretty little head of yours, and toss it into the other room."

"Rosalie—"

"You think I'm lying, don't you?" Rosalie questioned. "Why don't you ask Royce what happened when he thought I was lying, hmm?"

"You wouldn't hurt me. I'm your mother."

"You're _nothing _to me." Rosalie spat. "Bella is my everything, and if you're standing in my way to find her, I will rip your heart out of your chest."

"I don't know where Bella is."

"Lying." Rosalie sang merrily as dug her nails into Esme's chest.

"Honest!" Esme cried. "I don't know! E-Edward took her somewhere, to work things out—"

Rosalie dropped her to the floor and glared at her. "You're so naive. You think they're just going to have a sweet little talk and everything will be alright? She's mine and Edward's delusion. He's probably going to kill her if she denies him!"

"He wouldn't do—"

Rosalie was gone before Esme could finish her sentence.

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't even begin to describe the pain that was going on in her body. It felt like fire was licking every inch of her skin. Like she was being run over by a train. Like she was being whipped. Like pouring salt into a paper cut. What? Those hurt!<p>

She wanted to cry out but she couldn't remember how to use her voice. So she laid very still, taking the beatings and wondering what she had done that was so bad that she was sent to hell.

Edward watched her, wiping away silent tears and smoothing out her skin. Slowly, he felt her skin change in temperature. He saw scars disappearing. He watched as her hair became shiny and her skin pale. Overall, nothing that drastic changed. Her lashes grew half an inch and her lips changed color.

He looked at his watch, almost giddy. "It's time."

Just as he said that, her eyes flashed open, blood red. She let out a hiss and her back was suddenly flat against the wall. The chain lay broken on the ground.

"My sweet Isabella." Edward cooed with a smile. He was in front of her and he leaned in to kiss her, but his mouth was suddenly full of carpet.

"You bastard." she growled as she shoved his face further into the floor. "I hate you! I didn't want this!"

"Then how would you have stayed with Rosalie?"

"I didn't want it so soon. I wanted to become an adult, to finish out my teen years. Now I'll have to just _leave_ my parents without so much as a goodbye! You asshole!"

Edward pushed her off of him and held her hands behind her back. "You newborns, always so irrational. You only think with strength. Even muscles has to bow down to brain sometimes."

"I hate you!" she screamed.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck gingerly. "Oh, do calm down. I love you and you love me. Forget all about Rosalie."

"I hate you." she whimpered.

"There's a fine line between love and hate."


	12. Chapter 12

The trail lead to an abandoned warehouse somewhere in New York. Rosalie opened the door and almost ripped it off the hinges. She followed the scent and growled when she smelled dried blood. Her fist cracked through the wall as she heard two voices.

Bella screamed in rage when Edward draped his arms around her shoulder. She turned around and hit him in the chest, causing him to fly back into the wall.

Rosalie couldn't help but smirk when she found Bella snapping at Edward's face. The amusement disappeared and anger took over. She let out a hiss and jumped on Edward. Bella seemed momentarily distracted at the fact that Rosalie had shown up, but snapped out of it.

Rosalie took a hold of Edwards hands and ordered Bella to grip his head and snap it off. Bella gaped and almost gagged at the thought, but she hesitantly placed her hands on either side of his face, and in a quick motion, flicked her wrists and his head fell on the floor.

They continued to rip off his limbs and when they were done, Bella broke down in tears.

"Oh God!" she gasped. "I just murdered someone! I'm going to go in j-jail a-and, and, oh God!"

She fell to her knees and touched the blood gingerly. Her eyes turned black as coal at the sight of blood, but she felt no need to drink it. It didn't smell appetizing in the least.

"We have to separate the pieces." Rosalie said.

"W-Wha—?" Bella mumbled.

"Vampires are like the myth about snakes." Rosalie explained patiently as she picked up his leg and tossed it in the air. "It's said, if you put the parts of a snake in order, it'll reassemble it's self. A vampire can do the same. It'll put itself back together. Usually, you burn the pieces. But Carlisle and Esme would have a fit if I killed him. This is the most painful way I can keep him alive, but dead, too."

Bella grimaced as she picked up his head. His eyes blinked and she let out a scream of fear and threw the head three rooms over.

Rosalie chuckled. "Like I said, it can come back together."

Bella nodded and hesitantly picked up a hand and a leg. "O-Okay, let's go."

It took days, but the two managed to spread Edward out between numerous states not near each other. Bella and Rosalie sat in a park in California, where they had dropped his left leg.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked as she took Rosalie's hand in hers.

Rosalie sighed. "Well, we could go back to Forks and face our parents, or we could leave this life behind."

Bella wiped away her tears. "But what about Charlie? I—I can't just leave him!"

"Will he accept vampires so easily?" Rosalie asked.

She whimpered. "No..."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Rosalie whispered as she scooped her up in her arms. "Hey, listen, everything will work out."

"What about you're family?" Bella asked.

Rosalie smiled. "I never really liked them, anyway."

"You loved them."

"I know."

Bella leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you more."

Rosalie pulled Bella up. "Come on. Let's go to Canada, or England. Spain? Who cares."

"I love you." Bella repeated.

Rosalie leaned in and kissed her once more, her kiss answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at sweet, gooey romantic endings. Let's just pretend it was something sappy.<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought of the story?**


	13. Epilogue

**Out of request, here's the Epilogue.**

* * *

><p>They didn't pay too much mind. They were, after all, in New York City, and had seen stranger things. They figured their minds were playing tricks on them. Probably from the all-nighters that had pulled last night, or maybe it was bad weed, it could be that they had just gotten over a bad cold. Either way, they didn't comment on the crawling hand in the middle of the sidewalk, and continued on their way.<p>

The sunlight was dull, giving off a faint glow on the hand, but the human eye wouldn't notice it. The hand continued to inch it's way across the sidewalk, trying to crawl faster, but it's speed wasn't in it's hands, but in it's legs, which was in California and Wisconsin.

So the hand continued on it's way, day and night, until it reached an empty alleyway between two run-down buildings. It crawled faster as it's skin began to tingle. It stopped at a dumpster and, somewhere, where the head was, it smiled. It stayed still beside the other limb.

Intricate webs shot out from the hand and the arm. They spun and twirled until the strings pulled together quickly, and attached. There was no evidence that the hand and the arm were once disconnected.

Without anyone noticing, the arm continued it's journey to find the next part.

* * *

><p><strong>I left leeway for a sequel, but when it comes to sequels, I'm so darn lazy. And not as many people read the sequels anyhow. <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! Maybe you'll read some more of my stories, and future fiction. :)**


End file.
